


Thor’s Sister

by marvelwlw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Thor’s twin sister and also an avenger. You and May are secretly dating and one day while you're is on a solo mission for the Avengers you run into Coulson’s team and at first you only see Coulson and a few others but then May shows up and kisses you.





	Thor’s Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

Before you left the Avengers tower for your solo mission your twin brother, Thor, was talking to you. He was telling you to be safe and to be careful.

“Relax brother. I’ll be fine.” You gave him a reassuring smile. This wasn’t your first solo mission but Thor was still your brother, he loved you and wanted you to be safe.

“I know. I just worry when you go on these missions.” He pulled you into a hug, you laughed and hugged him back.

When it was time for you to go you told him that you loved him and would be back soon. You got into the quinjet and left for the mission.

xxxxx

On the quinjet you were looking at your sword, you smiled sadly. You remembered all the times you and Sif would train together, both of your bothers would always be there to make sure you didn’t get hurt. They were both overprotective of you. You missed those times. You also wondered how Sif was doing.

You were brought out of your thoughts when you were told that you were at your mission location. Once the quinjet was low enough to the ground you got out. You looked around at your surroundings, making sure everything was clear for you to continue.

You continued forward with your sword in hand. That was when you saw some other people. You got behind some cover and watched them. There were three people, two men and a woman with short brown hair. Your eyes widened when you recognized one of the men. 

It was Phil Coulson, the man you thought your brother had killed. You moved out from your cover and made your way to them. The two others didn’t seem to notice you right away.

“So I guess my brother didn’t kill you.” 

They jumped and faced you. The other man held his shotgun out at you and the woman held her hand in front of her. You looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

“Coulson?” The woman looks at him.

“It’s alright Daisy, you can put your hand down. Mack put your shotgun down.” Coulson told the them. The woman, Daisy, looked at Mack before she did what Coulson said.

You were about to say something else but you saw someone running over to you. You looked at over and immediately smiled when you saw it was Melinda, your girlfriend.

She jumped into your arms, wrapping her arms around your neck as you wrapped them around her waist, holding her close. Melinda pulled you into a kiss, you kissed her right back. It felt amazing being able to see her again.

“What the hell is going on?” Daisy looked at you and Melinda with wide eyes, she then looked at Coulson and Mack. 

xxxxx

Coulson asked you if you would go back to their HQ and you agreed, not just because he asked you but because you would be able to spend time with your girlfriend before you would have to go back to the Avengers tower.

You were siting next to Melinda, you smiled at her before you kissed her temple. While you were there everything was explained. How Coulson was alive and that you and Melinda had been secretly dating. 

Daisy smiled. “I can’t believe you’re actually dating Thor’s sister!” She said to Melinda.

“How did you two meet?” Simmons asked.

You looked over at Melinda, silently asking if she wanted to tell them how you two met. She nodded, you wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

“It was just before our team was made. (Y/N) and Thor were at Shield and she was walking around. We bumped into each other, I could tell she was lost. So I offered to show her how to get back.” She looked up at you and smiled. “And that’s how we met.”

You chuckled at the memory and nodded. “After that we kept in touch. I asked her to go out with me not long after that.”

“Aw!” Simmons and Daisy said at the same time.

You wished you could stay there a lot longer but you would have to go back soon. Now that they knew about your relationship, Coulson said you could come and visit whenever you wanted. Now you and Melinda would be able to see each other more often.


End file.
